In known security systems, one or more surveillance cameras capture video of a secure area. The surveillance cameras transmit the captured video to a network video recorder (NVR), and the NVR stores the captured video according to predetermined rules. For example, known NVR systems store the captured video according to a panic recording process when a user (e.g. guard or home owner) presses a panic recording key.
However, the guard may be unable to press the panic recording key when the guard is outside of a monitoring room and on patrol or investigating suspicious activity away from the monitoring room. Additionally or alternatively, the guard may fail to press the panic recording key because the guard failed to notice a security event in a video feed. For example, the guard may fail to notice the security event because the guard is distracted or focused on a video feed other than the video feed capturing the security event. In some circumstances, the guard might be particularly susceptible to missing the security event if he or she is monitoring a high number of video feeds (e.g. 10 or more). Similarly, the home owner may be unable to press the panic recording key because he or she is under duress.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for systems and methods for automatic video recording.